


So Now I’m In Charge?

by TrashPile11



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, I haven’t even reread this yikes, Not noncon but the handcuffs on him are, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sorta but not really sub!flip, Spanking, Switching, Unsafe Sex, dom!Flip, dom!reader, i wrote this instead of working, no beta we die like men, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/pseuds/TrashPile11
Summary: You look at him doe-eyed, “It’s my birthday, daddy! I wanna be in charge!”His gaze hardens. “Birthday girls can still earn punishments, baby. Untie me.”—————————————Flip doesn’t react well to being restrained.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	So Now I’m In Charge?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xkylox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/gifts).



> Happy birthday Carolina! Thank you for being you💜

Flip opens his eyes to find you sitting next to him on the bed securing the last cuff from his wrist to the headboard. He jerks his hands forward uselessly, cold steel restraining the movement.

“Babygirl what is this?”

You look at him doe-eyed, “It’s my birthday, daddy! I wanna be in charge!”

His gaze hardens. “Birthday girls can still earn punishments, baby. Untie me.”

A mischievous smirk crosses your face as you swing your leg over to sit astride his chest. “No, daddy, I don’t think so. But if you eat me like a good daddy I’ll touch your cock.”

“Babygirl, I’m warning you. You untie me this instant or-“

His words are cut off as you settle yourself astride his face, hands in his hair, and start grinding into his nose and mouth. A bit of fight seems to leave him as he gets to work eating your wet cunt. He’s always loved when you ride his face, though it’s a bit different without the ability to grasp your thighs and shove his fingers into you.

“See, daddy? It’s fun not being in charge,” you tease him as your slick covers his face and you edge yourself closer and closer to your orgasm. You feel him mumbling against you and scoot back a bit to hear.

“Don’t you want my fingers in you, babygirl? Uncuff my hand so daddy can fill you up.”

You consider it for a moment, but you’re on to his games. “Or I could just fill myself up...” you taunt as you shimmy down the bed to find him tenting his boxer-briefs. You reach a hand in to pull out his impressive length and bed down to lick the precum gathering at the tip.

“Mmm daddy you’re getting so wet for me!”

Flip’s hands are tugging at the cuffs with force, rattling the bed. “God fucking dammit baby let me up!”

You shift your body, positioning yourself over his cock, and rub his head across your folds. A choked sound escapes him, and then a loud crash echoes in the room and his hands, cuffs dangling from his wrists, are grabbing you, flipping you under him. A hand finds its way to your throat as the other bites into a breast.

“Looks like playtime is over, baby. Daddy’s turn.”

Flip kisses you hard, tongue invading, staking claim, biting your lower lip as he pulls away. He maneuvers your body under him so you rest face down on the bed, the move seemingly effortless in his strong arms. And then his hands are grabbing your hips, wrenching you to your knees, and a hand moves forward to push down between your shoulder blades.

“Gonna have to show you who’s really in charge, babygirl.”

A crack rings through the room, and as the pain hits you scream out. He repeats the action, and he keeps repeating it, blows landing hard on your ass with such force, trailed by a swinging cuff hitting into your upper thighs a moment after. He wasn’t holding back.

“Gonna leave that ass a pretty purple to remind you that you’re daddy’s slut not the other way around.”

Tears streaming down your face, you grasp at the sheets for purchase.

“Pl-please daddy,” you choke out through your sobs, “I’ll be good. Please.”

The smacks cease, replaced by soothing strokes on your bruised ass.

“Got daddy all worked up babygirl. Being so bad I have to punish you. Stay just like that.”

His hands disappear from your skin and then his warmth from the bed as he finds the keys to free his wrists from the dangling cuffs. Metal meets wood again as he sets them down on the table beside you.

“We’ll keep these close in case you can’t behave.”

“I’ll be good for you daddy. I promise,” you whine into the pillow you’d soaked in tears.

“We’ll see,” he mumbles as a hand delves between your thighs to find your slick center, hissing at what he finds. “Always so fucking wet for me, baby. Such a nasty little thing.”

The bed shifts as Flip drops to his knees behind you, and hand resting on each upper thigh, fingers curling up to your hips.

“Took your punishment like such a good girl. Let daddy make it up to you.”

You feel his thumbs spread you open, and then his mouth is back on you. Moans flow freely from your mouth when his nose nudges inside you as his lips and tongue tease at your stiff clit. You’re so close already.

“Oh daddy please can I cum?”

“Good girl asking,” he growls against you. “No you may not.”

His words say no, but the way he’s back to sucking on your clit makes a good argument for _yes_. You whimper and whine, empty cunt spasming.

“I said no, babygirl,” he scolds with a smack to your bruised ass. He’s pulling back, raising himself to his knees, lining himself up. “You cum on my cock or not at all.”

No more teasing. He thrusts himself to the base in one go, stilling inside you. A deep groan escapes you both.

“Missed this tight cunt. So wet and perfect for me. Just for daddy isn’t that right, babygirl?”

“Yes daddy. Please move.”

“Well it is your birthday.”

His hands grip your hips as he begins. Slow, long strokes into you, dragging pleasure from your core, heat pooling deep in you. You push back to meet him, loving the crash of your hips.

“M-more daddy. Please. Need more.”

“Anything for my babygirl on her birthday.”

Flip’s pace increases, his hips slamming into your bruised ass, giving the delicious pleasure an edge of pain. A hand snakes into your hair, gripping and wrenching your head back until you have to bring your hands in to lean on. The hand on your hip skirts down, fingers reaching to circle your clit.

“Gonna cum on my cock like a good girl? Good girls cum on daddy’s cock for their birthdays,” his voice is gruff, unhinged. You can tell he’s close.

He shifts himself, changing the angle just the slightest bit so his cock hits you _right there_ . Moments later you shatter, cunt spasming and clenching around velvet steel. You forget how to breathe _._ Flip fucks you through it, nudging at your clit to drag it out as long as he can.

When you suck in a big breath he brings both hands back to your hips, pounding into you with abandon, chasing his own release.

“Gonna fuckin’ fill you up. Daddy’s little slut full of his cum.”

“Yes daddy,” you whimper, “I wanna be full of Daddy’s cum.”

With a growl and an extra hard push, you feel him twitching inside you. You both stay just like that for a minute, panting and dripping sweat and cum. He finally pulls out, and his cum dribbles out after.

“Gonna let you get away with not keepin’ it inside just this once, babygirl. For your birthday.”

You giggle. He adjusts you both on the bed, cradling your body in his huge arms.

“You did so good, baby. So so good. Took everything I gave you. Let’s get you some water and then we can clean up together. What do you wanna do for your big day?”

“Oh, so _now_ I’m in charge?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this hastily thrown together TrashPile Production.
> 
> Check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrashPile11) for some roaring horny good times.


End file.
